


Bathroom Break

by thecat_13145



Category: All Winners (Marvel), Invaders (Marvel), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Attempted Underage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecat_13145/pseuds/thecat_13145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens After Toro has been called before McCarthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom Break

“Know it doesn’t feel like it, but you did good in there kid.”

Gulping down great lung full of air, Toro had to fight the desire to laugh. If his performance back there was Fury’s definition of doing good, then he’d hate to see his definition of doing bad.

“You stood ya guns and didn’t let them boss ya around. Cap would’ve been proud of you.”

The nausea comes back in full force. “Cap would have been horrified by this.” He muttered, leaning over the sink, breathing in deeply.

“Yeah,” Fury muttered. His mouth was open to say more, when there was a knock on the door.

“Agent Fury.” The glare Fury flung the young Senator’s aid would have ruined many a Nazi’s pants, but the young man seemed to barely notice it.

“Best get this charade over with.” Fury muttered, straightening his tie. He glanced at Toro. “You going to be O.K. kid?”

He nodded, fighting for his control. “Yeah.” He muttered. “I’ll be fine.”

Fury paused for a moment.

“Agent Fury.”    
“Keep ya hair on. I’m coming.” 

The door to the bathroom closed, and Toro stood, leaning against the sink, trying to get himself under control. This stunk to high heaven. He wanted Steve, He wanted Bucky, heck he wanted someone just to stand up to this Joe McCarthy guy and tell him where to stick it. Or to tell him it was going to be alright.

The door of the bathroom opened, and he spun around. it hadn’t been that long since Fury left, and not even he could get himself in contempt of the House that quickly. Pappy’s still in seclusion before testifying, and no one seen Namor in....a long time.

But it’s none of the originals. Instead it’s a blonde kid in a Bucky costume. Fury mentioned that along with a new Cap, there was a new Bucky. Even told him his name, though Toro can’t remember it at the moment.

“What da ya want kid?” He snarls, well aware that he sounds like Nick, or that Canadian guy they ran a  couple of missions with.

Fortunately it seems that being Bucky also carries with it a degree of spunk.

“Nothin’. Just came to see if there was anything I could do to help.” The kid’s hand was on his arm, and he’s looking into blue eyes as the kid repeats. “Anything.”

He and Fred Davis did it once. He’s not proud of it, but he won’t deny it. It was a couple of weeks after Bucky, his Bucky had died, and he was lonely.

Davis...just got down on his knees, no explanation, no small talk, just got on his knees and pulled his shorts down. He threaded his fingers through Davis’s hairs, eyes closed, trying not to notice it’s slightly artificial texture.

It didn’t work and he felt even worse at the end of it. Davis was just a kid, even though he was nearly Toro’s own age. Bucky had never being a kid, he just looked like one.

This Bucky thought, he is literally just a kid. How old is he? 14, 15? It doesn’t matter. There’s no way Toro is taking him up on his offer.

“There’s nothing you can do.” He says, trying to slip around the kid, but suddenly Bucky’s got him pushed up against the wall, his tongue fighting for admission to his mouth, and it’s tempting just to pretend, but...

“I said NO!” he throws the kid off him, adding some fire to get the point across. He watches as the kid struggles to his feet confused.

“But I’m Bucky.”

And suddenly he realises that Fred must have talked to this kid, and he’s furious. What? Is fucking him some form of rite of passage now?

“Not mine.” He said, firmly, pushing the door open.   
“But I have to...”

He spins around. “If you want to be Bucky, go follow your Cap, and get hurt for him. That’s got more to do with being Bucky than me.”

He steps out, his stomach now in open rebellion, but he doesn’t look back.

It feels like everything may be going to hell in a hand basket, but he’s dammed if he’ll take advantage of some kid’s screwed up hero worship. Really screwed up, he thinks as he watches Bucky fall in behind the new Cap. There’s something wrong with that kid.

Later on, when Nick tells him about the men attacked in mistake for Communist agents, he’ll wish he’d told someone about that incident.

 

  



End file.
